What She Wasn't Expecting
by RebelRebel7751
Summary: She wasn't looking for anyone. She wasn't looking for anything. But, nonetheless, she was found. *A/N: Don't want to break up the story by writing an A/N in the words. Just a short and sweet one shot. Feeling guilty for not posting anything. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Reviews are always welcome, I don't mind the bad with the good. (1st series)


_It was only a smile but my heart it went wild _

_and I wasn't expecting that_

_just a delicate kiss, anyone could've missed _

_..._

_I thought love wasn't meant to last, _  
_I thought you were just passing through _  
_If I ever get the nerve to ask _  
_What did I get right to deserve somebody like you? _

-Wasn't Expecting That, Jamie Lawson

**_A/N: Check out my poll! I'm writing a new story and would love the feedback on what type it should be. On my profile!_**

* * *

When I got to Camp-Half Blood, I wasn't expecting anything good.

My life had been turned completely upside down. I going to start living year round at some Camp that was the perfect place. Almost. Of course the people there had major problems, and the area they lived in really wasn't going to make up for them. People were expecting me to jump headfirst into training and missions. Um…I don't think so.

I had dreams. I had aspirations. I was going to graduate high school with honors. I was going to go to the ivy leagues with a scholarship. I was going to write a book that would bring torrents of different emotions to people who would pass it on to their friends and family because it was so awe-inspiring. It would win some sort of great award. I was going to move to New York City, and have crazy inspirational adventures. What the hell happened? What happened to my dreams? They were hit with a large dose of reality.

The fact that I was a half-blood just worsened my conditions. The monsters came, and my step-dad was killed. My mom decided that she couldn't look at me anymore. My friends thought I was a freak who cut herself, when really, it wasn't self inflicted. My family members saw the scars that put fear into the hearts of even the bravest of warriors. Long enough time has passed. I've gotten over it.

What I truly wasn't expecting, was falling in love.

I wasn't expecting anyone to see my scars as a trophy of my accomplishments, or my lineage as something that was so rare it brought open mouths to those around me.

I didn't expect to be comforted and cared for by someone.

I wasn't expecting him to be there, but he was.

I wasn't expecting him to be so kind. I wasn't expecting him to show unwavering acceptance. I wasn't expecting our connection to be so much, until he beat down the walls around me with his bare hands, just so that he could be as close to me as anybody possibly could. I didn't expect the loyal friendship that was almost too much.

I didn't expect the tensions to rise, and touches to burn hot, and the kisses to be almost unyielding. I didn't expect to dive into the heart of another and be wrapped in the warmth that I didn't know anyone was capable of. I didn't expect to love so much and so hard that it hurt. I wasn't expecting the intense passion and lust and craving of the night I didn't know would be our last together.

I wasn't expecting the extreme disappointment that came with waking up alone. I wasn't expecting the unfathomable pain that went along with the betrayal that he committed against his friends, family, and me. I didn't expect the most unforgiving sadness that went with hearing the slander of his name, and sensing the hatred for his person. I wasn't expecting the anger that came with the realization that the rollercoaster that was now my life was his fault. I wasn't expecting the icy realization that I had forgiven him for everything he had done, without seeing his face since that last night. I wasn't expecting the fear to fight someone that was him and wasn't all at the same time.

I wasn't expecting him to fight back, fight for me. I wasn't expecting the sacrifice of his life for the good of all half bloods. But most of all, I wasn't expecting the warmth of his last kiss as his body grew cold, and the tender words that he spoke as his eyes lost their wonderful light.

I wasn't expecting it, but it happened.

I wasn't expecting Luke Castellan, but then again, I wasn't expecting anything.


End file.
